


Little Sammy

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [13]
Category: Jacksepticeye(YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Furry, Wiggling Gift</p><p>Summary: Mark decides to get Jack a special present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am sorry these are getting shorter XD This was just a cute little thing. :D

//x//

Mark shifted the little bundle wrapped in his jacket in an attempt to calm it down enough that it would stop moving. He didn't want Jack to find out to soon. It was bad enough he had ran into him at the mall. He waited until Jack had put up his bag and sat down, guestering for Mark to join him on the couch.

Instead Mark sat down on the floor, holding the wiggling little mass still as he said his prepared little speech.

" I know its not Christmas yet but I wanted to get you something special. It's so that you won't have to be alone in your apartment anymore." Mark said with a smile as he took the golden furred mess from the inside of his jacket. The puppy bounded up into Jack's lap and licked at his face. Mark had wanted to do something special for Jack and the man had talked about wanting to get a dog so when Mark had seen the energetic little puppy, he hadn't been able to resist.

Jack laughed and gently pushed the puppy away. " Calm down, Sammy."

"So you've already named her?" Mark smiled as he crawled up onto the couch to hug Jack. "I was a little worried that you wouldn't accept her."

"She's perfect," Jack said before gently kissing Mark. "Just like ya."

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Daily fill of teeth rotting fluff :D


End file.
